Summer Love
by ImmaG93
Summary: Ci si innamora una volta sola nella vita, quando ogni cosa ti sembra sbagliata, quando il mondo ti appare al contrario e vorresti spaccare tutto, ecco che arriva l'amore a incasinarti la vita, peggio di com'era già. " Gli amori d'estate non durano mai, ma io, come una vera stupida, ci sono caduta."
1. chapter 1

Il liceo si è concluso e tutti noi ci siamo finalmente diplomati, ora ci aspetta una lunga estate. Quest'avventura ci servirà a crescere, ad affrontare la vita, soprattutto a fare colpo su qualche talent scout. Qualche settimana fa, io e miei amici, siamo stati scelti per lavorare in un piccolo villaggio, una specie di campo estivo. Facemmo domanda per scherzo, infatti non immaginavamo che ci avrebbero chiamato, anche perché ci siamo appena diplomati. Inizialmente l'idea non mi entusiasmava affatto, anche perché avrei voluto partire con la mia migliore amica, avevamo pensato di fare una crociera, ma il destino ha deciso per noi. La cosa peggiore di tutta questa storia è che ci sarà anche mio fratello Leonard con me. I miei erano così felici di saperci finalmente al lavoro che hanno deciso di includere anche lui. Non lo sopporto da quando io e Zack ci siamo lasciati, ma di questo ne parlerò in seguito. Non vedo l'ora di partire e lasciarmi il passato alle spalle. Non ho problemi familiari, anzi, ho anche passato una bella infanzia, è l'adolescenza che lascia un pochino a desiderare. Sono stata presa in giro da un ragazzo che pensavo mi amasse, invece mi sono resa conto che stava con me perché gli facevo pena. Ero solo la stupida ragazzina innamorata dell'amico del fratello. La mia fortuna è che lui non ci sarà in questa "vacanza", almeno questo. Lo odio così tanto che se dovessi vederlo potrei ucciderlo. Mio fratello non ha fatto commenti, a volte ho come l'impressione che preferisca Zack a me e la cosa mi rende isterica. Bene, diamo inizio a quest'estate, dovremmo rimboccarci le maniche e lavorare sodo, ma il lato positivo è che potremmo anche divertirci la sera, ovviamente se non saremo troppo stanchi.


	2. Capitolo 1

Ho preparato le valigie e ricontrollato almeno dieci volte che tutto fosse a posto. Ovviamente sono in ritardo. La mia amica Lizzie è già qui da circa mezz'ora, come sempre mi sta rimproverando. A volte è peggio di mia madre. Mio fratello è in soggiorno che ci aspetta, Lizzie mi ha detto che con lui ci sono anche Luke e Nick. Saranno tutti arrabbiati con me per il mio ritardo, ma non posso farci nulla se quando dormo entro in letargo e non sento mai la sveglia. Forse dovrei assumere qualcuno che mi svegli a suon di calci. Che idea stupida. Sghignazzo da sola per la stanza.

«La smetti di ridere senza motivo e ti dai una mossa?» Lizzie mi rimprovera.

«E dai, che sarà mai mezz'ora di ritardo.»

«Sei la solita, fortuna che non ti abbiamo detto l'ora giusta, altrimenti ci avresti fatto cacciare ancor prima di cominciare.» La guardo male. Mi sta dicendo che mi hanno ingannata? «E non guardarmi così, sono stata costretta.»

«Eravate tutti d'accordo? Siete subdoli! E tu sei prevenuta...»

«Non è affatto vero! Dai, sbrigati.» Mi fa un sorrisetto beffardo ed esce dalla stanza.

Che bell'amica, mi ha lasciata sola. Da quando ha una doppia cotta per Nick e Luke sono stata messa in secondo piano. Ok, forse sto un tantino esagerando, non è affatto vero quello che ho appena pensato. Lizzie è sempre stata mia amica, fin dai tempi delle medie, non mi metterebbe mai da parte per dei ragazzi. Certo che è davvero strana, nutre per entrambi gli stessi sentimenti, mi ha confessato che non riesce a decidersi. Adesso basta perdersi in pensieri stupidi, devo darmi una mossa, non mi va di sorbirmi anche le lamentele di tutti gli altri, mi bastano quelle di Lizzie e mia madre. Afferro la mia valigia, la borsa ed esco dalla stanza. Certo che qualcuno avrebbe potuto darmi una mano, amici ingrati. Percorro il corridoio, il più velocemente possibile, fino ad imbattermi in mio fratello, finendogli praticamente addosso. Entrambi cadiamo sul pavimento, la mia borsa si rovescia e tutte le cose al suo interno fuoriescono.

«Ma cosa fai, Kelsey, oltre che ritardataria sei anche sbadata?»

«Grazie tante, fratellino, grazie per l'aiuto.» Ce l'ho con lui, avrebbe potuto svegliarmi, idiota.

Mi accovaccio e cerco di mettere tutto in borsa, in modo veloce e deciso. Leonard si tira su e afferra la mia valigia. Lo guardo in modo strano. E da quando è così servizievole?

«Che c'è?» chiede accigliato.

«Cosa vuoi in cambio?»

«Eh?»

«Fai il finto tonto?»

«Ti sto aiutando, altrimenti rischiamo di fare tardi.» Si avvicina e mi posa un bacio sulla testa. «Muoviti, tappetta.»

«Idiota!»

Non sono una tappetta, la mia altezza è giusta, è lui che è troppo alto. Da chi ha preso, non si sa, i miei non sono altissimi. Mentre raccolgo le ultime cose sul pavimento, i miei occhi vengono attirati da un ciondolo. È quello che mi ha regalato Zack quando ci siamo fidanzati, è un cuore spezzato, l'altra metà ce l'aveva lui. Perché non l'ho ancora buttato? Che stupida. Lo afferro e lo osservo con disgusto, ancora un po'. Titubante, lo ributto in borsa. Perfetto, sono diventata una ragazza incoerente, brava, Kelsey!

«Kelsey, ti dai una mossa?» urla mia madre dal piano di sotto.

«Arrivo!»

Scendo le scale e raggiungo il soggiorno. Resto subito delusa nel scoprire che in quest'avventura ci sarà anche Kimberly, la ragazza di mio fratello. Non riesco proprio a sopportarla. Eravamo amiche qualche tempo fa, io lei e Lizzie, il trio perfetto, fino a che non è diventata il capo delle cheerleader e ha deciso che non facevamo per lei, poi ha fatto di tutto per sedurre mio fratello e l'idiota ci è cascato. Kimberly è considerata la ragazza perfetta, ma di perfetto non ha nulla, a parte l'aspetto fisico. Ha dei lunghi capelli biondi ondulati perfetti, occhi blu e un fisico da modella, non a caso è stata scelta come capitano delle cheerleader. È alta quasi quanto mio fratello, quindi vi lascio immaginare quanto possa sfigurare il mio misero metro e sessanta al confronto di Miss Perfezione. Questa "vacanza" si prospetta più schifosa del solito, mi consola il fatto che non dovrò vedere Zack. Comincio a sbuffare e incrocio le braccia al petto.

«Era ora!» si lamenta Kimberly.

Immaginavo che avrebbe detto qualcosa, è proprio nel suo stile rompere le scatole alle persone, soprattutto a me. Dovrebbe avere un po' di buon senso e restarsene in silenzio, dato che sono la sorella del suo ragazzo. Mi fa schifo il solo pensiero, spero che mio fratello apra gli occhi e la scarichi il prima possibile.

«Puoi andartene, nessuno ti obbliga ad aspettarmi.» le rispondo a tono.

«L'avrei già fatto se non fossi la ragazza di Leo.»

«Se non fossi la ragazza di Leo, non saresti stata qui.» Le mostro il dito medio.

«Hai visto come mi ha risposto?» chiede a mio fratello.

«Sì, però anche tu l'hai provocata, dai.»

Fa una smorfia ed emette un verso di disgusto. Almeno mio fratello è ancora in grado di difendermi, ogni tanto, non ha perso quegli ultimi due neuroni che gli sono rimasti. La mia amica mi guarda compiaciuta e mi fa un occhiolino. Le sorrido e insieme ci dirigiamo in cucina.

«Ma tu lo sapevi?» le chiedo.

«Che "Miss stronzetta" sarebbe venuta?» Annuisco. «Diciamo che lo immaginavo.»

«Già, avrei dovuto immaginarlo anch'io.» Sbuffo.

«Ehi, non permetterle di rovinarti la vacanza, altrimenti mi incazzo!»

«Non ci penso nemmeno! Però stai dimenticando un piccolo particolare...»

«Cioè?»

«Non stiamo andando in vacanza, ma a lavorare.»

«Lavorare, si fa per dire.» sghignazza.

Ho come l'impressione che la mia amica non abbia ben chiaro il posto in cui stiamo andando.

«Dai, Barbie, smettila di ridere e andiamo.»

«Non chiamarmi mai più in quel modo!»

«Ti ho sempre detto che somigli a Barbie.» ridacchio.

Mi da una piccola spinta, dopodiché mi prende a braccetto e mi trascina dai ragazzi. Ha sempre odiato questo nomignolo, ed io mi diverto a prenderla in giro, subito va in escandescenza. Io e lei siamo l'opposto, io mora, lei bionda, io simpatica, lei suscettibile, ma queste nostre diversità non ci hanno impedito di diventare ottime amiche. Ci siamo sempre state l'una per l'altra, e questo mi fa sentire bene. Anche quando Kimberly ha deciso che lei era troppo per noi e ci ha abbandonate, ci siamo riprese in fretta. Evidentemente non era un rapporto vero e forse è sempre stata falsa. Mi dispiace per mio fratello, non lo invidio affatto.

«Possiamo andare?» chiede Nick.

«Certo.» risponde Lizzie prontamente e con il viso in fiamme. È proprio cotta.

Salutiamo mia madre e usciamo di casa. Ci dirigiamo alle auto. Io e Lizzie decidiamo di andare in auto con Nick e Luke, non possiamo sopportare nemmeno un secondo l'arroganza di Kimberly. Saliamo tutti a bordo e partiamo. Spero solo che questo lavoro non si dimostri un vero disastro, non voglio che quella vipera di Kimberly rovini la nostra esistenza, abbiamo bisogno di tranquillità. Durante il tragitto, i ragazzi non hanno fatto altro che fare battute squallide e Lizzie rideva ad ognuna di essa. Mi sono sforzata di fare lo stesso, anche se mi è risultato abbastanza difficile. Manca davvero poco all'arrivo. Nel tempo che mi resta, ne approfitto per controllare il mio profilo Facebook, non lo faccio da circa due giorni, ed è un record, la gente comincerà a pensare che sono morta. Scorro velocemente la home e il mio sguardo viene attirato da una foto che ha condiviso Zack qualche ora fa. Resto a fissarla, quando Lizzie mi strappa il telefono dalle mani.

«Ma che fai?» chiedo irritata.

«Guardare le sue foto non è salutare.»

«Non stavo guardando nessuna foto!»

«Ah, no, eh?»

«Ridammelo!» Cerco di afferrare il telefono, ma non mi permette di prenderlo. Ma perché devo avere un'amica così impicciona?

«Ragazze, state calme, manca poco all'arrivo.» interviene Luke.

«Kels, sei ancora cotta di Zack?» chiede Nick.

Ignoro la sua domanda e volto lo sguardo verso la mia amica, fulminandola. Perfetto, ora tutti penseranno che amo ancora quel fallito, che nervi. Quando Lizzie si comporta in questo modo infantile la prenderei a schiaffi.

«Certo che no, l'ha dimenticato.» risponde Lizzie per me. «Vero, Kelsey?»

La ignoro e abbasso lo sguardo verso le mie mani, le sto praticamente torturando. Non ho mai sopportato che si parlasse dei miei sentimenti, non sono il tipo aperto alla questione, parlo di tutto, rido di tutto, ma odio parlare di me stessa. I ragazzi scoppiano a ridere, irritandomi ancor di più. Porca miseria, non vedo l'ora di uscire da qui.

«Adesso smettetela, oppure ve la vedrete con la parte cattiva di me, e credetemi, non vi conviene.» li minaccio.

«Oh, che paura.» ironizza Luke.

«Scemo!» Gli tiro un pugno sulla spalla.

I miei amici sono fatti così, un po' deficienti, un po' stupidi, si divertono a prenderti in giro, ma non lo fanno con cattiveria, il loro è un modo per tirarti su il morale. Bizzarro, vero? A parte questi piccoli difetti, sono i migliori amici che si possano desiderare, soprattutto Luke. Proprio per questo non riesco a capire come facciano ad essere amici con Zack. Quel ragazzo è così superficiale, non ha nulla di interessante, a parte l'aspetto fisico. Ora vi starete chiedendo "perché ci sei stata insieme se non ha nulla di buono?" a dire il vero, una cosa buona l'aveva; sa ascoltare e dare dei buoni consigli. A parte questo, era un coglione, ma l'ho capito troppo tardi. Credo che adesso sia inutile piangere su latte versato, purtroppo è successo e non posso più tornare indietro. Lizzie sostiene che provi ancora qualcosa per Zack, ma penso che sia normale, è stato il mio primo amore... insomma, è stato il primo in tutto, quindi inutile negarlo, occuperà sempre un piccolo posticino nel mio cuore.


	3. Capitolo 2

Infilo un paio di cuffie nelle orecchie per estraniarmi dal mondo. La musica è la mia unica ancora di salvezza, l'unica che mi capisca veramente. A volte mi capita di pensare a tutte le cose della mia vita, mi ritrovo a pormi domande a cui non riesco a trovare una risposta, poi infilo delle cuffie e faccio partire la prima canzone della playlist, ed è come se le risposte si formulassero da sole. Non potrei vivere senza la mia amata musica. Chissà cosa ci aspetta al villaggio, riusciremo ad integrarci? Sarà faticoso lavorare? La maggior parte di noi non ha scelto alcuna università, tranne Luke e quell'antipatica della ragazza di mio fratello. Mi chiedo perché siano venuti con noi. Probabilmente si aspettano di andare in vacanza, be' è un po' quello che ci aspettiamo tutti, ma sappiamo già che non sarà così. Lizzie tira una cuffietta dal mio orecchio, la guardo male all'istante.

«Bell'addormentata, siamo giunti a destinazione!» esclama Nick, sorridente.

La vecchia me l'avrebbe risposto con sarcasmo, ma la nuova me lo risponde con un bel dito medio. Non sono antipatica, anzi, ma oggi non sono proprio in vena di scherzi e nomignoli. Questa giornata è cominciata davvero male, per non parlare del fatto che mi abbiano tirato giù dal letto un'ora prima. Sostengono che in questo modo eviterò di fare la ritardataria. Sciocchezze! Oggi è un giorno importante, non avrei fatto tardi di proposito, ma ovviamente nessuno ci credeva. Scendiamo tutti dall'auto e cominciamo a prendere le nostre valige dal portabagagli. Mi guardo intorno, siamo in un parcheggio, dopodiché noto una grande insegna sulla mia sinistra, con su scritto a caratteri cubitali "MERMAID VILLAGE", sotto una grande freccia volta a destra, che indica di proseguire in quella direzione. Certo, il nome lascia un pochino a desiderare, forse vuol significare che è un luogo estivo. Riesco a sentire l'odore del mare, dev'essere a pochi metri dal villaggio. Lizzie si avvicina a me e mi poggia una mano sulla spalla.

«Andiamo?» chiede mentre infila dei grandi occhiali da sole.

«Sì.»

Sorrido tra me e me e raggiungo il resto del gruppo. Come al solito Kimberly è attaccata al braccio di mio fratello e lui fatica a camminare, dato che è costretto a portare anche la sua valigia. Mi chiedo quando si libererà di lei, ma questo è un pensiero del tutto assurdo, quindi inutile rimuginarci. Mi rasserena solo che alla fine dell'estate Kimberly andrà al college e sarà costretta a separarsi da mio fratello, a meno che lui non decida di seguirla. Forse è meglio se mi rassegno, quei due non si lasceranno ed io dovrò sopportarlo per forza. Intanto siamo arrivati all'ingresso del villaggio. Siamo di fronte ad un enorme arcata in pietra, decorata con delle conchiglie scintillanti e dei glitter azzurri. Sopra di essa, al centro, è raffigurata una sirena seduta su un masso, anch'essi in pietra. Resto sbalordita, non mi aspettavo un ingresso così bello. Il grande cancello in ottone nero, è spalancato e pronto ad accogliere i turisti. Varchiamo la soglia e veniamo travolti dall'entusiasmo di un ometto grassoccio pelato con dei grandi baffi arricciati all'estremità, vestito con una camicia hawaiana e un paio di pantaloncini.

«Benvenuti, ragazzi.» che voce strana, sembra una caricatura. «io sono Fred Carson, avete prenotato una vacanza nel mio villaggio? Sono sicuro che vi divertirete un mondo. Party a bordo piscina, percorsi benessere, campi da golf e tanto altro. Per non parlare della magnifica spiaggia di cui disponiamo, ma credo che siate già a conoscenza di questi dettagli.»

«No, siamo stati chiamati per il lavoro, signor Carson.» risponde Leonard.

«Oh, perdonatemi, ma a volte parlo a vanvera.» Carson si guarda intorno, dopodiché corre verso un uomo, l'opposto di lui, alto, di bella presenza e vestito in maniera elegante. Lui sì che potrebbe sembrare il vero padrone di questo posto. Si dirigono verso di noi e riprende a parlare: «Lui è Gordon, vi guiderà passo dopo passo e vi darà tutte le informazioni di cui avrete bisogno.» Sorride in modo molto amichevole, poi fa un inchino goffo e corre via.

Che tipo buffo, sembra un cartone animato. Reprimo l'istinto di ridere a quella stupida battuta mentale, ma con scarsi risultati. Scoppio in una risata isterica e tutti si voltano a guardarmi. Quel Gordon mi fissa in modo strano, scommetto che starà pensando "povera pazza", che razza di figura.

Ritorno seria in un attimo. «Scusatemi.»

Sono rossa come un pomodoro, possibile che debba sempre rendermi ridicola? Kimberly sta ridendo di me sotto i baffi, ho una gran voglia di strapparle tutti i capelli, stronzetta!

«Bene, seguitemi.» dice Gordon con aria da "so tutto io". Questo tipo mi sta già antipatico, è proprio il contrario dell'ometto di prima, andrebbe bene con Kimberly. Pazienza, non sprecherò il mio tempo a preoccuparmi per lui. «Da questa parte, prego.»

Gordon ci conduce ad un'altra area del villaggio, credo che in quella direzione ci siano dei mini hotel con piscina. Per essere un piccolo villaggio, ci sono tantissime cose e attrazioni, chissà se riusciremo a provarle tutte, dato il lavoro che ci tocca svolgere. Non ho ancora ben chiaro cosa dovremmo fare, ma qualcosa mi fa pensare che noi ragazze faremo le cameriere.

«Vi avverto che siete qui per lavorare e non per divertirvi, ovviamente potrete usufruire dei vari servizi che vi verranno offerti, ma dopo l'orario di lavoro. In caso dovreste trasgredire le regole, sarete puniti con una sanzione e vi verranno retratti soldi dallo stipendio settimanale.»

Ma quanto parta questo tipo? Crede davvero di aver a che fare con dei bambini? Siamo tutti adulti e sappiamo badare a noi stessi, be', fatta eccezione per una certa ragazza di mia conoscenza. Ecco che mi viene di nuovo da ridere, non faccio altro da quando siamo entrati nel villaggio, ma devo contenermi. Credo che Gordon mi abbia preso già di mira, ed è un disastro se dovesse prendersela con me perché prova antipatia nei miei confronti. Lizzie mi da una gomitata che mi fa sussultare. Ma cosa le salta in mente? Mi ha fatto male al fianco.

«Ma sei scema?» la rimprovero sottovoce mentre mi accarezzo il punto dolorante.

«Sei con la testa tra le nuvole, non mi va dopo di ripeterti tutte le parole che sta dicendo questo qui.» indica Gordon.

«Calmati, perché sei così antipatica?»

«Te lo spiego dopo.»

Annuisco e resto in silenzio. Lizzie non è sempre così antipatica, sa anche stare al gioco, ogni tanto, ma ora è molto agitata, come se qualcosa la stesse turbando. Vorrei sapere cosa le prende, ma non posso fare altro che aspettare di trovarci nei nostri alloggi. Al telefono ci hanno detto che alloggeremo nei piccoli bungalow del personale, ognuno di noi ne avrà uno. Mi dispiace non poter dividere la camera con Lizzie, ma meglio non opporre resistenza o ci ritroveremo fuori ancor prima di cominciare. Il villaggio è sprovvisto di gente, ci sono pochissime persone, forse prenotano più a fine giugno? Ma allora perché hanno voluto che prendessimo posto così presto? Mentre seguo i miei amici, non posso fare altro che guardarmi intorno e meravigliarmi del luogo in cui mi trovo, non pensavo che fosse così bello e ben curato, non vedo l'ora di visitarlo tutto.

«Da quella parte ci sono i vostri alloggi.» indica Gordon alla sua destra. «All'interno troverete tutto ciò di cui avrete bisogno; le vostre divise, una lista con le regole da rispettare, e ovviamente asciugamani e tutto ciò che vi occorre per l'igiene personale.» Tira un lungo sospiro e riprende a parlare: «Vi ripeto che siete qui per lavorare, quindi, dovrete tenere pulito il vostro bungalow, non ci sarà alcuna cameriera che lo farà al vostro posto. Domani comincerete il primo giorno, oggi avrete tempo per ambientarvi e familiarizzare con il posto. Bene, credo di aver detto tutto.» Ci rivolge un sorriso, il primo da quando ha cominciato a parlare senza sosta come una mitraglietta. «Buon lavoro.» Va via, lasciandoci un po' confusi.

Io e i ragazzi ci fissiamo con una certa ironia, hanno notato anche loro che quel tipo è un po' troppo dittatore.

«Avete sentito Adolf? Niente divertimenti per noi.» commenta mio fratello con ironia.

«Amore, non si chiamava Gordon?» chiede la sua ragazza.

Tutti noi scoppiamo a ridere e lei ci guarda male.

«Tesoro mio, era un nomignolo per paragonarlo ad Hitler, solo un modo scherzoso per ridere.» gli spiega Leonard.

Ma come fa a stare con una che non capisce nemmeno l'ironia? Povero fratellino, dev'essere davvero un sacrificio enorme per lui, be', forse no, ed io sto semplicemente esagerando. Devo ammettere che "Miss perfettina", sa molte cose ed era la prima della classe.

«Smettetela di prendermi in giro, coglioni!» si lamenta, zittendo tutti tranne me. Mi fulmina con lo sguardo, ma non posso fare a meno di ridere. «Kelsey, ora ti faccio vedere io!»

Si affretta a venire verso di me, ma mio fratello glielo impedisce. «Adesso basta, dovete smetterla di punzecchiarvi. Kels, smettila!»

Ecco che ritorna a difenderla, quanto può essere succube? Decido di smetterla di ridere e comincio a camminare nella direzione in cui Gordon ci ha indicato, per quanto riguarda i nostri alloggi. Lizzie corre verso di me e mi chiede di aspettarla, ma continuo a camminare, fino a che non mi afferra per un braccio.

«Ehi, ma che te la sei presa?» chiede preoccupata.

«Prendermela perché mio fratello è così idiota da non rendersi conto della stronza che ha accanto? No, non me la sono presa!» continuo a camminare.

«Dai, prima o poi se ne renderà conto, lascialo fare.»

«Non mi importa, preferisco ignorarli, ma non chiedermi di cambiare atteggiamento con Miss stronza!»

«Hai ragione. Ma ce l'hai ancora con lui per quello che è accaduto?»

«Preferisco non parlarne, ok?»

«Sì, ok, rispetto la tua decisione, ma posso darti un consiglio?» Intanto siamo arrivate ai nostri alloggi. Piccole casette di pietra affiancate, davvero deliziose. Resto affascinata nel fissarle, fino a che la mia amica non mi riscuote. «Kelsey?»

«Sì, dimmi.»

«Cerca di goderti questi mesi, non pensare più al passato, ok?»

«Sì, hai perfettamente ragione, basta rimuginare.»

Non devo più preoccuparti di quello che è accaduto in passato, d'altronde, la colpa non è stata solo di mio fratello se ho avuto a che fare con un tipo come Zack. Devo smetterla di provare risentimento verso di loro e andare avanti.


End file.
